spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No Fake VHS Openings Allowed (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
In this Episode, a new fish named Warren Gets in Trouble due to Fake VHS Openings (and Claiming they are Real) is Against the School Rules, along with many other reasons. Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 11 The Plot The Episode Starts off Like Demolition Doofus Where SpongeBob is getting carrots for Squidward From his Bike and The way he gets to Boating School is Similar to that of Demolition Doofus, So After SpongeBob Makes it to Boating School, The Demolition Doofus Similarities Stop, And Mrs Puff walks in and Noticed Warren Making some Fake Openings, Mrs Puff: "Warren, it's Class time, Time to put the fake openings Away", So Warren Moves the Laptop Under his Desk and Mrs Puff is Teaching the Class About The advanced aspects of Driving. She gives the class some worksheets, and Mrs Puff gets on the Computer and signs in and then AVG (Boating School's Anti-Virus) Starts to Detect the System32 as a Virus, and it Deletes System32, Mrs Puff Was Surprised at This, and Mrs Puff asks the class this : Mrs Puff: ''"Alright, Who caused the Anti-Virus to Delete System32?", And Mrs Puff was Frustrated at this, And Warren was Making fake Openings. '''Mrs. Puff:' "Warren, did you hack the computer?" Warren: '"''no, I didn't." And then Mrs Puff Looks at Warren's Computer and Notices Warren Managed to Upload his VHS Openings, and then: '''Mrs Puff: " i would send you to the Office, But '''Every Teacher' in the Universe Did that, But i'll let you off with a Warning, ok?" , So Warren is Glad he didn't go to the Office, And by Lunch Time, He Vandalized the School By Spraying The Disney Logo Everywhere, Along with other Drawings, And then at Lunch, He started Singing About Drew Pickles. Then He Came By SpongeBob, And demanded SpongeBob to Make a VHS Opening about The '''SpongeBob Movie from 1986', SpongeBob: ''"I Don't think it's that Old Warren"'' Warren: ''"YOU WILL MAKE THE VHS OPENING NOW!!" And then Mrs Puff Came to see what the Ruckus was About, '''Warren: '"this Peaice of Chum won't Make any VHS Openings", Mrs Puff: ''"Warren, You will have Detention Today" , So Warren Apologizes To SpongeBob. And Warren Starts to Become Friends With SpongeBob, Then Warren Plans to do something with SpongeBob, but SpongeBob Doesn't know what Warren Wants to do with him, So SpongeBob Decides he would like to hang out with Warren Cook after School, Meanwhile, Warren Makes more VHS Openings in the Next hour of his Class at Boating School, and Ms Puff Takes the Laptop Away. And then 2 Hours Later, Warren Asks to go to the Bathroom, Mrs Puff says Yes, so Warren goes outside and Changes the School name to Dairy Queen, and Comes back in, and he also Made more VHS Openings outside with a Computer Made out of Sand, Warren Made it Back to Class, and Listens to More of Mrs Puff's Instructions, Mrs Puff also Received an E-Mail, Saying that if she Punishes Warren, The Whole School Will Be raided by The UTUBETROLLPOLICE. So Warren Manages to have a Chance in Pulling Shenanigans, Like after the E-Mail, Warren Demanded a Student named John to make a VHS Opening in Class, And john did, of The '''Frozen VHS from 1993', and Mrs Puff got Annoyed And put a Ticket on Warren, he has 5 behavior tickets right now, And then Mrs Puff Continues, And then Their Are People who came By: Nat: "is this Dairy Queen?" Mrs Puff: "no, this is not Dairy Queen, This is The Boating School." Patrick: "Ohhh, What a Rip off!", So Mrs Puff Gives Warren Another Ticket, Along with an Address to another Dairy Queen. And then over time Warren Starts to do more mischievous Stuff like: Mrs Puff Gives back to Teaching the Class, and she gives out some Worksheets and She gives Warren 17 more Assignments, then: Warren: ''"Hey Mrs Puff?"'' Mrs Puff: ''"yeah Warren?"'' Warren: "if we're Underwater, how did this Paper..." *Assignments Evaporate*, And Mrs Puff gives Warren Another Behavior Ticket, Warren sneaks out of Class, and Pops Mrs Puff's Car tire, Vandalized the Paint Colour, and Damaged Other Parts, And Mrs Puff gave him Another Ticket. Mrs Puff Says that she is going to the Teacher's Lounge and then she leaves the Classroom and Warren Shatters the Windows, Forces the Students to Upload VHS Openings, Vandalizes the Walls with the Writing "Trolls Rule, If you don't agree, get out" on the walls, Wrote His "facts" (as in Fairly Oddbaby came out 1992, SpongeBob the Movie Came out in 1986, Etc...) on the Board, Has Repo Men Take all of the Desks Away, The Computer is Full of Fake VHS Openings, All of the School Programs Deleted, And Warren Knows the Teacher's Passwords, And Deletes the Whole Server. And Mrs Puff Comes Back in, To see the Mess, and then: Mrs Puff: ''"That's it Warren Cook, I Can't Take your Behavior Anymore, In Fact, You Teared up the Whole School, Ruined my Car, Destroyed all of today's Assignments, Forced Students To upload FAKE. VHS. OPENINGS., And you Ruined the School Server, Warren Cook, I'm Calling the Cops!!", So Mrs Puff Calls the Cops on Warren and the Cops Come in, '''Officer John: '"Warren Cook, you are Under arrest for Vandalizing School Property, Copyright Theft, and illegal Server Hijacking." Then the Cops handcuff Warren and then Escort Warren to the Cop Car and Drive him to Court. Warren Is put in Trial of Bikini Bottom Vs Warren Cook, And The Judge Asks Mrs Puff to Come up to the Speaking Platform, And she says Everything that Warren Did, And the Judge Sentences Warren For 20 Years, And Warren gets Escorted to his Cell, #1495, And They Lock Warren in his cell, Meanwhile, Mrs Puff Looks at her Boating School, And See it's Vandalized State, Until SpongeBob, Comes By and makes Her Feel better, And then in the Newspaper Revealed the The utubetrollpolice got Arrested for blackmail. Their Punishment is Cleaning up Warren's Mess at Boating School, And The Criminals Do with the Cops Keeping an Eye on them, and the Episode Ends with one of the Cops Asking Another Cop if they would Like some Dounts. Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes)